St Martin-in-the-Fields
| country = England | denomination = Church of England | previous denomination = | churchmanship = | website = | founded date = | founder = | dedication = Saint Martin | dedicated date = | consecrated date = | status = Parish church | functional status = Active | heritage designation = Grade I | designated date = | architect = James Gibbs | architectural type = Church | style = Neoclassical | years built = 1721–1726 | groundbreaking = | completed date = | construction cost = | closed date = | demolished date = | length = | width = | spire quantity = 1 | spire height = | materials = | bells = 12 | bells hung = full circle | bell weight = | parish = | deanery = Westminster (St Margaret) | archdeaconry = London (previously Charing Cross) | diocese = London | province = Canterbury | vicar = Sam Wells | warden = Gail Elkington Adrian Harris | director = Andrew Earis PhD | organistdom = | organist = | embedded = }} }} St Martin-in-the-Fields is an English Anglican church at the north-east corner of Trafalgar Square in the City of Westminster, London. It is dedicated to Saint Martin of Tours. There has been a church on the site since the medieval period. The present building was constructed in a Neoclassical design by James Gibbs in 1722–1726. History Roman era Excavations at the site in 2006 led to the discovery of a grave from about 410 AD. The site is outside the city limits of Roman London (as was the usual Roman practice for burials) but is particularly interesting for being so far outside, and this is leading to a reappraisal of Westminster's importance at that time. The burial is thought by some to mark a Christian centre of that time (possibly reusing the site or building of a pagan temple ). , circa 1562]] Medieval and Tudor The earliest extant reference to the church is from 1222, with a dispute between the Abbot of Westminster and the Bishop of London as to who had control over it. The Archbishop of Canterbury decided in favour of Westminster, and the monks of Westminster Abbey began to use it. Henry VIII rebuilt the church in 1542 to keep plague victims in the area from having to pass through his Palace of Whitehall. At this time, it was literally "in the fields", an isolated position between the cities of Westminster and London. Seventeenth century By the beginning of the reign of James I, the church had become inadequate for the size of its congregation, due to the great increase in population in the area. In 1606 the king granted an acre of ground to the west of St. Martin's Lane for a new churchyard, and the building was enlarged eastwards over the old burial ground, increasing the length of the church by about half. At the same time the church was, in the phrase of the time, thoroughly "repaired and beautified". Later in the 17th century capacity was further increased with the addition of galleries. The creation of the new parishes of St Anne, Soho, and St James, Piccadilly, and the opening of a chapel in Oxenden Street also relieved some of the pressure on space. As it stood at the beginning of the 18th century, the church was built of brick, rendered over, with stone facings. The roof was tiled, and there was a stone tower, with buttresses. The ceiling was slightly arched, supported with what Edward Hatton described as "Pillars of the Tuscan and Modern Gothick orders". The interior was wainscotted in oak to a height of , while the galleries, on the north, south and west sides, were of painted deal. The church was about long and wide. The tower was about high. A number of notables were buried in this phase of the church, including Robert Boyle, Nell Gwynne, John Parkinson and Sir John Birkenhead. Rebuilding A survey of 1710 found that the walls and roof were in a state of decay. In 1720, Parliament passed an act for the rebuilding of the church allowing for a sum of up to £22,000, to be raised by a rate on the parishioners. A temporary church was erected partly on the churchyard and partly on ground in Lancaster Court. Advertisements were placed in the newspapers that bodies and monuments of those buried in the church or churchyard could be taken away for reinterment by relatives. The rebuilding commissioners selected James Gibbs to design the new church. His first suggestion was for a church with a circular nave and domed ceiling, but the commissioners considered this scheme too expensive. Gibbs then produced a simpler, rectilinear plan, which they accepted. The foundation stone was laid on 19 March 1722, and the last stone of the spire was placed into position in December 1724. The total cost was £33,661 including the architect's fees. The west front of St Martin's has a portico with a pediment supported by a giant order of Corinthian columns, six wide. The order is continued around the church by pilasters. In designing the church, Gibbs drew upon the works of Christopher Wren, but departed from Wren's practice in his integration of the tower into the church. Rather than considering it as an adjunct to the main body of the building, he constructed it within the west wall, so that it rises above the roof, immediately behind the portico, an arrangement also used at around the same time by John James at St George, Hanover Square (completed in 1724), although James' steeple is much less ambitious. The spire of St Martin's rises above the level of the church floor. The church is rectangular in plan, with the five-bay nave divided from the aisles by arcades of Corinthian columns. There are galleries over both aisles and at the west end. The nave ceiling is a flattened barrel vault, divided into panels by ribs. The panels are decorated in stucco with cherubs, clouds, shells and scroll work, executed by Giuseppe Artari and Giovanni Bagutti. Until the creation of Trafalgar Square in the 1820s, Gibbs's church was crowded by other buildings. J.P. Malcolm, writing in 1807, said that the its west front "would have a grand effect if the execrable watch-house and sheds before it were removed" and described the sides of the church as "lost in courts, where houses approach them almost to contact". The design was criticised widely at the time, but subsequently became extremely famous, being copied particularly widely in the United States. In Britain, the design of the 1830s St Andrew's in the Square church in Glasgow was inspired by it. In India, St. Andrew's Church, Egmore, Madras (now Chennai), is modelled on St Martin-in-the-Fields. Various notables were soon buried in the new church, including the émigré sculptor Louis-François Roubiliac (who had settled in this area of London) and the furniture-maker Thomas Chippendale (whose workshop was in the same street as the church, St Martin's LaneWhen built the church faced into on St Martin's Lane; and it was only much later, with the construction of Trafalgar Square, that it attained the prominence that it has today.), along with Jack Sheppard in the adjoining churchyard. This churchyard, which lay to the south of the church, was removed to make way for Duncannon Street, constructed in the 19th century to provide access to the newly created Trafalgar Square.For the planning of Duncannon Street see Before embarking for the Middle East Campaign, Edmund Allenby was met by General Beauvoir de Lisle at the Grosvenor Hotel and convinced General Allenby with Bible prophecies of the deliverance of Jerusalem. He told General Allenby that the Bible said that Jerusalem would be delivered in that very year, 1917, and by Great Britain. General Beauvoir de Lisle had studied the prophecies, as he was about to preach at St Martin-in-the-Fields. Recent times ]] ]] Because of its prominent position, St Martin-in-the-Fields is one of the most famous churches in London. Dick Sheppard, Vicar from 1914 to 1927 who began programmes for the area's homeless, coined its ethos as the "Church of the Ever Open Door". The church is famous for its work with young and homeless people through The Connection at St Martin-in-the-Fields, created in 2003 through the merger of two programmes dating at least to 1948. The Connection shares with The Vicar's Relief Fund the money raised each year by the BBC Radio 4 Appeal's Christmas appeal. The crypt houses a café which hosts jazz concerts whose profits support the programmes of the church. The crypt is also home to the London Brass Rubbing Centre, an art gallery and a book and gift shop. A life-sized marble statue of Henry Croft, London's first pearly king, was moved to the crypt in 2002 from its original site at St Pancras Cemetery. In January 2006, work began on a £36-million renewal project. The project included renewing the church itself, as well as provision of facilities encompassing the church's crypt, a row of buildings to the north and some significant new underground spaces in between. The funding included a grant of £15.35 million from the Heritage Lottery Fund. The church and crypt reopened in the summer of 2008. Twelve historic bells from St Martin-in-the-Fields, cast 1725, are included in the peal of the Swan Bells tower in Perth, Western Australia. The current set of twelve bells, cast in 1988, which replace the old ones are rung every Sunday between 9am and 10am by the St Martin in the Fields Band of Bell Ringers Royal connections The church has a close relationship with the Royal Family, whose parish church it is,King George I was a churchwarden and Queen Mary attended services regularly. as well as with 10 Downing Street and the Admiralty.This falls within its parish, and the Trafalgar Square link strengthens the bond — the church flies the White Ensign of the Royal Navy rather than the Union Flag, and traditionally the church bells are rung to proclaim a naval victory. Almshouses The church established its own almhouses and pension-charity on 21 September 1886. The 19 church trustees administered almshouses for women and provided them with a weekly stipend. The almshouses were built in 1818 on part of the parish burial ground in Camden Town and St Pancras and replaced those constructed in 1683. Vicars *1539: Edmund Watson *1539: Robert Beste *1554: Thomas Wells *1572: Robert Beste *1572: William Wells *1574: Thomas Langhorne *1574: William Ireland *1577: Christopher Hayward *1588: William Fisher *1591: Thomas Knight *1602: Thomas Mountford *1632: William Bray *1641: John Wincopp *1643: Thomas Strickland *1644–1648: Daniel Cawdry *1648: Gabriel Sangar *1661: Nicholas Hardy *1670: Thomas Lamplugh *1676: William Lloyd *1680: Thomas Tenison *1692: William Lancaster *1693: Nicholas Gouge *1694–1716: William Lancaster *1716–1723: Thomas Green *1723–1756: Zachariah Pearce *1756–1776: Erasmus Saunders *1776–1812: Anthony Hamilton *1812–1824: Joseph Holden Pott *1824–1834: George Richards *1834–1848: Sir Henry Robert Dukinfield, Bart. *1848–1855: Henry Mackenzie *1855–1886: William Gilson Humphry *1886–1903: John Fenwick Kitto *1903–1914: Leonard Edmund Shelford *1914–1927: Hugh Richard Laurie Sheppard *1927–1940: William Patrick Glyn McCormick *1941–1947: Eric Loveday *1948–1956: Lewis Mervyn Charles-Edwards *1956–1984: Austen Williams *1985–1995: Geoffrey Brown *1995–2011: Nicholas Holtam (now Bishop of Salisbury) *2012–present: Samuel Wells Music The church is known for its regular lunchtime and evening concerts: many ensembles perform there, including the Academy of St Martin-in-the-Fields, which was co-founded by Sir Neville Marriner and John Churchill, a former Master of Music at St Martin's. List of organists ]] Organists include: *John Weldon 1714–1736 *Joseph Kelway 1736–1781 (formerly organist of St Michael, Cornhill) *Benjamin Cooke 1781–1793 *Robert Cooke 1793–1814 (son of Benjamin Cooke) *Thomas Forbes Gerrard Walmisley 1814–1854? *William Thomas Best 1852–1855? *W.H. Adams, appointed 1857 *H.W.A. Beale *William John Kipps 1899–1924 *Martin Shaw 1920–1924 *Arnold Goldsborough 1924–1935 *John Alden 1935–1938 *Stanley Drummond Wolff 1938–1946 *John Churchill 1949–1967 *Eric Harrison 1967–1968 *Robert Vincent 1968–1977 (later organist of Manchester Cathedral) *Christopher Stokes 1977–1989 (later Director of Music, St. Margaret's Westminster Abbey and Organist & Master of the Choristers Manchester Cathedral) *Mark Stringer 1989–1996 (currently Director of Music, Wells Cathedral School, Wells UK, since April 2015; Executive Director Trinity College London, 1997-2012; sometime Director of Music, Methodist Central Hall, Westminster) *Paul Stubbings 1996–2001 (later Director of Music, St Mary's Music School, Edinburgh) *Nick Danks 2001–2008 *Andrew Earis 2009 – St Martin's school In 1699 the church founded a school for poor and less fortunate boys, which later became a girls' school. It was originally sited in Charing Cross Road, near the church. At one time it was known as St Martin's Middle Class School for Girls, and was later renamed St Martin-in-the-Fields High School for Girls. It was relocated to its present site in Lambeth in 1928. The school badge depicts the eponymous St Martin of Tours. The school's Latin motto Caritate et disciplina translates as "With love and learning". The school is Christian but accepts girls of all faiths. See also * Christ Child (sculpture) (1999) *Academy of St Martin in the Fields *List of churches and cathedrals of London Notes and references }} External links *St Martin-in-the-Fields website *Connection at St Martin's website *Roman occupation of church site *Mystery Worshipper Report at the Ship of Fools website *Deanery of Westminster (St Margaret) Category:Church of England churches in the City of Westminster Category:Churches completed in 1726 Category:18th-century Church of England churches Category:Grade I listed churches in London Category:Grade I listed buildings in the City of Westminster Category:1726 establishments in Great Britain Category:Diocese of London Category:Rebuilt churches in the United Kingdom Category:Trafalgar Square Category:James Gibbs buildings Category:Georgian architecture in London Category:Greek Revival churches in the United Kingdom Category:Neoclassical architecture in England